D a r k n e s R i s e s
by SoraXRiku2014
Summary: IN-PROGRESS. Sora x Riku high school AU. Riku wants to spend some time with his best friend Sora and things get SAUCY ! Rated M for future chapters. Please R&R! .
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:: this takes place in an high school AU. i senetered the layout of the building based off my school

Also FanFiction wouldn't let me upoad the chapter pic for some reason so here is a link!: .

xxxxx

It was a thursday. riku invited Sora to go shoping at the mall with him. Sora wanted to go to Hot Topic (my fav store) but riku was only interested in takking Sora out on a romantic evenining. But since he like Sora so much he decided to go to Hot Topic to and help sora pick out some new jackets.

Riku and Sora pulled up to the mall. in Riku's black Corvete. a bunch of girls had crowded aound Riku's corvet brecause he was the coolest and hotest guy in school. but they had no clue that Riku was really gay

As they got out of the black car Riku had to shoo the girls way. He didn' want them near his Sora. he made sure all the girls were gone first before going to the ppasseneger seat door and opened Sora's door for him like a prince would do for a princess. Sora gigled and blushed,

after he got out of the car, they were walking to the mall front door and riku looked at sora and wanted to hold his hand. But not yet it's not time. So he kept his hands to himself (a/n: for now! :D)

when they got to the front door some ladies that worked inside ran to the door to hold it ipen for Riku. sora was amazd as they walked in that they had done that. Riku gave Sora a smirk and said "My dad owns the mall,"

Riku's dad was named Sephroth and he was very powerful and attractive. he was gay too like his son, most boys with silver hair are gay. Sephritoh actually owned most of Destiny Town! he was very wealthy.

First Sor wanted to go to Hot Topic and Riku was a little annoyed but happy that Sora was so excited to go there. when they walked in all the people working there stopped and whispered in amazement. a few came up t him and offered him free things because he was Sephritho's son, but Riku wanted to look cool in front oF Sora so he said no, but he did really want tha t Black Veil Brides T-shirt one of them offered. he put iot out of his mund and focused on Sora.

Sora was looking at some chokers on a wall. He pointed to a dark black one with frilly pink lace around the edges and a silver bell hanging from it. Riku looked away and blushed as he imagine Sora wairing the choker. it turned him on a little but he didn'yt want to get an erection in front of sora (a/n: not yet! ;D) so he thought about his other favorite band, Bring me the Horizon instead. Bring me the Horizon always calmed Riku down, his favorite song by them was Can You feel My Heart. he hummed it out loud to dictract himself from the very sexual thought of Sora wearing a choker. Sora got a little concerned when Riku started humming Can You Feel My Heart instead of ansewring him. he looked quizzical.

"hey Riku are you okay?" he said as he reached out to touch Riku on the shoulder. Riku waas surprised by the touch but not upset. "Sorry what was the question?" Riku asked not understanding why Sora was concerned. "Well you didn't answer me and started hummiung music instead so I got worried!"

riku chuckled smoothly. "No need to worry about me, Sora. I can take care of myself!" he gave Sora an sexy grin. Sora blushed really hard because Riku looked extremely attractive.

"Hey," Riku whispered leaning into Sora's ear "you want to go somewhere private?" sora blushed redder and nodded silently, eyes wide in pleasant surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

I got a super mean review on my las chapter and i'm going to say right now that i CAN

write!. I CAN SPELL. WHERE DO YOU GET SAYING THAT I CANT? you have abolsutley NO

LIFE LOL. If all you have time to d is go online and wread people's fics and say MEAN

THINGS ABOUT THEM then you are obviously a TROLL and i won't let you make fun of me!

i feel so sorry for yo and your disgusting little life XD If youre reading this then

just hit the little X button in the corner and I'll see you in HELL.

xxxxxx

Riku pulled on sora's rist as he pulled him back into the parking lot so they could

get to his car. The rabid fangirls were still crowidng around Riku's car becasue they

hoped he would come back so they could see him. he karati chopped one of them and the

rest of them scattered accross the parking lot so he wouldn't hit them too. sora was

really shocked but riku opened up the passenger side door and gestured at Sora to get

in. Sora got in. Riku got in on the other side and put the car in drive and backed out

of the parking psace and sped out of the lot to his penthouse.

they arrived at Sephritoh Steel Industries Hotel Complex where Riku had his own

penthouse suite on the top floor. a guard approached him and asked for identification

and riku winked at him and the guy recognized him instantly. he opened up the main

blog to let Sora and Riku into the main lobby. Riku still had Sora by thr wrist and

led him to the nearest elevator that would take them to his suite. when they got

inside sora looked at the floor buttons and was amazed at how many floors there were;

68! "are we going to the 68th floor?" sora enquired.

Riku gave him a sexy glare and said "no we're going to floor 69." sora blushed as he

riku pressed some invisible buttons to the side of the floor buttons and a number pad

popped up from the metal. he put in a secret number and the elevator accelerated.

after a few seconds the elevator dinged that they were at the 69th floor.

the elevator doors opened up into a big beautiful room that was all white. al the

furniture and the carpet and the walls were white. against one wall was huge windows

that looked out ovewr the city. there was also a foozball table and an HDTV and a big

hockey table. on th walls there was pictures of Riku modeling sexy underware since he

was also an internationally acclaimed underwear model at the age of 16. Siora was very

impressed. "it this your femily's place?" he aasked

"haha," Riku chuckled, "no it's my place." he went off to the bedroom and told Sora to

follow him. Sora followed him, when he went into the bedroom he gasped happily. Riku's

walls were covered in Blood on th Dance Floor posters , which was Sora's favorite

band! there was also lots of Bring Me The Horizon (Rku's favrite band), Sleeping With

Sirens, Within Temptation, Gloria Gaynor, Fallout Boy, LOinkin Park, and Sleeping With

Sirens posters. by the time Sora had finished looking around Riuku's room Riku had

already taken off his shirt and was grimacing at Sora expectantly. "Are we going to do

this?" Riku muttered sexily.

xxxxxxx

FIND OUT IF THEY MAKE IT HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! rated M warning for porn next

time! ;3


	3. Chapter 3

i diddn't get any bad reviawes this time but i didn't actually get any reviews on all so get those reviews in CHOP CHOP.

xxxxx

sora stared in amazement at Riku's muscley body. He was so toned and sculpted like a Greek God. Riku growled sedcutilvy at Sora who blushed deeply. "What are you waiting for?" the silver-haired boy asked the brunette.

"um well" sora blushed and looked awy. "it's just that i'm a virgin...!" he didn't want to let Riku know that because Riku might thing less of him but he thought Riku should know considering what tehy were about to do. "It's okay!" Riku exclaimed. I am too."

Sora blushed again but not this time because he was embarassed or because Riku was being sexy again but because he was so happy that he was going to be Riku's frist time. "i'm so glad!" he smiled at the silver haired boy who was also very pleased.

Riku went to his bedside side table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a condom.

Sora blused and looked away again "Umm are we really going to go that far?"

"No Only if you want to, Sora" Riku responded but he held up the condom so Sora would see it as he placed it on the bedside table. "It's there if we need it." Rku reeally wanted to go all the way with Sora he wanted to kiss him and carress him and do other dirtry things. He hadn' te even kissed the other boy yet so he didn't really kniw.

Riku sa down at the end of the bed and Sora sat down next to him. He put his hand on Riku's knee and smiled. Riku smiled too. He wanted to kiss Sora. But did Sora want to kiss him?

**Sora POV**

Riku lookedso wonderful right now. With those deep bluegreen eyes and that silky silver hair. It was almost too much for Sora. He wanted to kiss Riku. But did riku want to kiss him?

**Riku POV**

Riku felt that yes Sora wanted to kiss him./ So he leaned in and his eyes fluttered shut. Sora blused eeply blut leaned in too. The lips connected lightly and swiftly and it was really cute. They soon pulled away. Riku was actually blusshing a little but he didn't want the other boy to see.

but then Sora's lips were on him again but not on his mouth bu on his neck instead. it was a short sloppy wet kiss that left a wet spot on riku's neck but it was cute and enexpected and Sora seemed embarassed about it immediately afterward. yo try to make him feel better by doing the same to him. he laughs. you wrap your hamrs around his slender yet muscular frame. then his hands are in your hair, exploring, caressing, with the occasional playful tug. you beary your face in his shirt and inhale. he's smelled the same since you were both kids. you're happy.

xxxxxxx

ummmm i kinda wimped out on the porn this time D':

but there will be next time don't worry! :'D


End file.
